1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to a cross-flow fan, and more particularly to a combined structure of cross-flow fan which is easily manufactured and assembled.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional cross-flow fan mainly comprises a stator mounting, a rotor mounting, a fan and a housing. The conventional rotor mounting comprises a magnet ring, wherein the magnet ring cannot be manufactured together with the fan, which is typically made of plastic, because of the differences in materials. Alternatively, after the fan is manufactured, the magnet ring is installed in the fan for engagment with the fan. The conventional way to combine them is to adhere the magnet ring and fan together. However, such an installation process easily results in the ruin of fan blades so that it is difficult to manufacture the fan, and the quality is difficult to control. Additionally, the conventional housing of the cross-flow fan comprises an upper housing and a lower housing which are difficult to be combined.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a cross-flow fan having components that are easily and readily assembled together, thereby maximizing the quality of the fan. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.